


Born to Run

by made_of_tea



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bruce Springsteen’s Born to Run, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Songfic, theyre all leaving Derry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_tea/pseuds/made_of_tea
Summary: Maybe once Derry had been the American dream. Now, the dream had run away screaming.Derry could only wish to be like other towns.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Born to Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic for Born to Run by Bruce Springsteen! 
> 
> If you haven’t listened to it, I highly recommend it!

_In the day we sweat it out on the streets  
of a runaway American dream _

That’s all Derry was, really. A runaway American dream. 

Maybe once it had been some semblance of the American dream; white picket fences, dogs in freshly mowed lawns, cookouts every weekend in the summer and giant Fourth of July celebrations. 

Now it was just peeled paint, dead grass, cigarette smoke and at least two MISSING posters on every telephone pole. 

Maybe once Derry had been the American dream. Now, the dream had run away screaming. 

Ben had told them when they had just become friends. _Derry’s not like any other town I’ve been in._

Derry could only wish to be like other towns. 

_Oh, baby this town rips the bones from your back  
It’s a death trap, it’s a suicide rap  
We gotta get out while we’re young  
‘Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run _

Bill kissed the sides of Stan’s face, lips feathery-light over the scars from nearly five years ago. 

Soon, they would be out of this town and away from that memory. 

Bill and Stan would go to the same college, getting out of this town and never coming back. 

Bill had realized that summer, with It, that if the losers didn’t get out of this town while they were teens, they wouldn’t ever leave. 

All of their parents had been born and raised in Derry. No one ever came in and no one ever left for good. 

Bill was bent on making the losers different. 

He and Stan would get out just fine; they had already found several nice apartments near their new school that were in their price range. 

They had made the decision to live together, deciding their relationship could handle it. Even if it couldn’t, nothing would change the fact that they were close friends. 

Mike, Ben and Beverly were all going to New York. They were going to stay with one of Ben’s distant relatives who had plenty of extra space at their house. 

Richie was going to Chicago and living in the dorms at his college. 

Eddie was undecided. 

Bill kissed Stan on the lips, then whispered goodbye and left the Uris house. 

Tomorrow, they were leaving. 

_But I gotta know how it feels  
I want to know if love is wild  
Babe, I want to know if love is real  
Oh, can you show me _

Eddie looked up at the sound of tapping on his window. Richie was outside, grinning. 

Eddie smiles and opened the window for him.

“Why’d ya call me over, Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie asked, flopping himself down on the bed. 

Eddie sat down next to him. “I don’t want to leave.” 

Richie looked at him like he had three heads, “Why? This town is fucking awful.” 

“It's not the town, idiot. I hate Derry just as much as you do.” Eddie clarified. “No, I don’t want… I don’t want to leave you.” 

Richie sat up at that. “Really?” 

“Really. I like you, a lot. Like, as more than a friend.” Eddie told him. 

Richie beamed. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.” 

“You could have said something, jackass.” Eddie complained, but he was smiling. 

“Wanna run away to Chicago with me, princess?” Richie asked, grinning.

“Yeah, I do. Now fucking kiss me already.” Eddie demanded.

“Yes, sir!” Richie teased. 

Then Richie kissed Eddie, finally pouring almost five years worth of feelings into it. 

Richie has never been in love, but he was pretty sure this was it. 

_I wanna die with you, Wendy, on the street tonight  
In an everlasting kiss _

“Are you ready to leave for New York soon?” Ben asked quietly. 

Bev took a puff from her cigarette, staring out at Derry’s main street. “Fuck yeah.” 

She snubbed out her cigarette on the sidewalk, crushing it with the toe of her boot. 

“Your hair is winter fire, January embers, my heart burns there too.” Bev recited, having had the poem memorized since the day she received it. 

Ben raised his eyebrows and blushed bright red. “How did you know it was me?” 

Bev shrugged, smirking. Then she pulled Ben in for a hard kiss that never seemed to end.

Ben could die happy right here on the street. 

_Together, Wendy, we can live with the sadness  
I’ll love you with all the madness in my soul _

“Do you ever feel like you can never escape this town and what we’ve been through?” Stan asked quietly, staring up at the night sky. 

“I guess so. But I figure it’s best not to dwell on the sad parts of life.” Bill responded. 

“Sometimes I can’t help it. It’s like no matter what I do, I can’t get away from that summer. I can’t get away from this town.” Stan said. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

Bill took Stan’s face in his hands, making him look at him. “Stanley Uris, there is nothing wrong with you. You’ve been through a lot of shit, but that doesn’t mean you’re broken. I love you. I love you so much. I will keep loving you for as long as you want me to. Okay?” 

Stan smiled softly. “Okay. I love you too. So much.” 

They kissed, stars twinkling above them.

They were just two boys in love, and nothing could change that.

_Oh, someday, girl, I don’t know when  
We’re gonna get to that place   
Where we really wanna go and we’ll walk in the sun  
But ‘til then, tramps like us  
Baby, we were born to run _

Getting out of Derry meant forgetting Derry. 

But that was okay. Bill and Stan stuck together. Richie and Eddie loved each other fiercely in Chicago. Mike got to third wheel every second of his life. Ben and Bev were very happy together. 

They all met up at every holiday. Winter break was always spent at Stan and Bill’s apartment, Thanksgiving was at Ben, Bev and Mike’s newly purchased condo, and Spring break was with Richie and Eddie in Chicago. 

The summers were spent going on road trips together, seeing everything outside of Derry they had ever wanted to. 

Eventually, they forgot Derry, but they didn’t forget each other. 

_Oh honey, tramps like us  
Baby, we were born to run _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m fluently-sarcastic on Tumblr!


End file.
